goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel
240px Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel Tagline You can check in, but you can't check out! Author(s) R.L. Stine Cover artist Craig White Publisher Scholastic Media type Print (Paperback) Release date April 1998 Pages 140 Number of Endings 21 Series Give Yourself Goosebumps Series number 27 Saga None Previous book Alone in Snakebite Canyon Next book Night of a Thousand Claws Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel was the twenty-seventh book in the [http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Give_Yourself_Goosebumps Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook] series. It was preceded by Alone in Snakebite Canyon and followed by Night of a Thousand Claws. The artwork on the cover was a yellow-green skeleton bellhop at a reception desk handing a key to a customer. Other keys were on the wall behind him. It was released in April 1998 and was 140 pages long. The tagline was "You can check in, but you can't check out!". Plot You and friends B.J. Matson, Moira O'Neil, and Jamie Kaplan are on the first day of a school trip to Washington D.C., until your car breaks down. You and your friends check in a hotel called Hotel Morte on the side of an abandoned highway. The hotel turns out to be inhabited by ghosts and the only way out is to locate the only other human resident named Drew Mortegarth, who claims to hold the key to your exit. A solution to Into the Jaws of Doom is included in the back of the book. There is only one storyline in this book. Gallery Cover Art Give Yourself Goosebumps Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel Alternate Cover.jpg Bad Endings *Finding a severed/decapitated head. *You drink some clam juice, but this somehow makes the letters disappear from the pages of the book you're reading, so you can't go on any further. *You and Jamie decide to escape through the dog door but are covered in dog drool. You go into the woods, but the scent of drool draws wolves, who attack and eat you. *You think that a ghost truck drove through you. However, it turned out to be a real truck and you and Jamie have ended up as ghosts. *You and Moira get buried under a big pile of bones. *A ghostly waiter brings you room service. You, B.J., Jamie, and Moira eat a lot of food, but are then told that this will turn you all into ghosts by morning. B.J. complains that he doesn't want to be a ghost, and the waiter scolds him to quit his whining; saying, "Just be glad no one ordered the Seizure Salad!" *You and Jamie are killed falling down an elevator shaft, and become ghosts in the hotel. *You and Jamie sleep through checkout time and awaken as ghosts. *Eating a Sweet Dreams mint causes you to fall into a deep slumber. When you awaken, you have become a ghost. *Dwarves try to make you their permanent slave. *You and Jamie decide to trust Moira to go into the meat locker to find Drew Mortegarth. However, Moira turns out to be a ghost and locks you and Jamie in. *You close your eyes when a truck is driving toward you. You end up getting hit by the truck. *You end up falling off a high diving board into an empty pool with no water. Good Endings * Opening the soda can containing Jenna from Scream of the Evil Genie. You then wish yourselves out of the mess. * It is long past checkout time - but it's not too late to check out. You then realize it is check out time and check out for good. * The ghost of a female country singer named Sandy Brecker takes you and Jamie to New York City and become famous based on your hit country song called "You Thought You Gave Me Goosebumps, But It Was Only Fleas!". * B.J.'s mother agrees to continue driving despite the problems with the car engine. So you never go to the hotel, and all reach Washington D.C. safely. Trivia *Despite the books having a solution guide in the back for Into the Jaws of Doom, some copies do not possess this. *Some of the plot elements in this book reference The Shining. Category:Article stubs Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Ghosts Category:Genies Category:Animals Category:Transformations Category:Magic Category:America Category:Places Category:Dogs Category:Dreams Category:Dwarves Category:Books Released In 1998